


~Day Off~ [Optional bias]

by Kpopnlockit



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Admin R





	~Day Off~ [Optional bias]

**Author's Note:**

> Admin R

You had half your hair brushed, half your makeup on and half an outfit picked out. You rushed around the apartment in a flurry of activity. You were late…again. You were so flustered you didn’t ever hear the front door click open and closed or someone rummaging in the fridge. You’d completely forgotten about your boyfriend’s first day off in three months.

A startled and embarrassed voice nearly made you drop your towel.

“S-sorry, babe.”

You let out a weak squeak in response.

You’d been dating for nearly a month, but you hadn’t been physical yet. So the nearly undressed state in which he caught you was a shock. He wore a leather coat over a white dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned, his tie loosened comfortably and his trousers hugging his thighs deliciously.

Your gaze slid down his form to see muscular thighs fitted into his slacks, straining against the material. You licked your lips; he was delectable. Your gaze worked its way back up to his flushed face. He was shy, but he didn’t turn away.

Your towel loosened a bit and settled lower on your chest as you shifted uncomfortably His gaze followed the towel, all the while you were thinking about the fun this night promised. You were going to tease the shit out of this man before you, until he begged for mercy.

You took a step closer and grabbed his tie, gently tugging him down to meet your lips, there was little resistance. He tasted of sweets; he must have had one of your cupcakes from the kitchen. You licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth. His tongue slid across yours in an oddly familiar sensation, the friction alighting your budding desire. His hands tangled into your wet hair and the slight pain at the tugging sent you into a frenzy. He backed you into the bed slowly as he kissed you, the back of your knees hitting against the frame. He reached behind you to press your body into his. Flush against him your hair wet his shirt to transparency. You ran a single finger down his chest and hooked it into his trousers. Gently stroking the line above his boxer briefs. He let out a small growl of frustration and mashed his body into yours. In frustration he pushes you roughly to the bed. Your slight hesitance was noted, but disregarded as he crawled over you to attack your lips once again. Your towel was long forgotten as your skin scraped against the roughness of his cotton dress shirt and the thick weave of his pants. His growing need pushed against your bare opening and you groaned aloud. You reached down to palm him as he attacked your neck with his lips and tongue. You feel as if you are going to explode if you cannot take more of him in immediately. His mouth travels lower and lower until it finds your clit with his tongue. He massages small circles as his fingers find your entrance. His fingers are strong and skilled, quickly locating your need. The rhythm quickly falls frantic as your body bucks unwillingly against him, breaths coming in short gasps and moans. You’re panting his name over and over but he continues teasingly, shifting just as you are ready for release time and time again. You groan in pleasure and frustration, but he is relentless in his assault. “Get on with it damnit!” You beg breathlessly and you feel him chuckle against you, his smirk sending lightening to your stomach and nether regions. A weight falls into you and you know you are more than ready for him. The wetness between your legs feels like a flood as his pants come off in one swift movement and he is inside of you, filling you. Every thrust is like an arrow hitting the bulls-eye until you cum not once, but twice around him as he continues to thrust inside of you. You can feel yourself stretch to accommodate his engorged size but it isn’t painful, at least not yet. You start to feel the need build in you again and beg for release, but he isn’t done yet. While still in the throws of the last orgasm he’s already building you up for a second, a third. Skilled hands. Massaging your body as he continues to thrust mercilessly. You orgasm again as he shifts position and he joins you not long after. He collapses on top of you and sighs in contentment. “Long time no see babe.”


End file.
